Generally, a family with a child uses a toy urinal having any character shape. Such a urinal is manufactured such that the child urinates while being seated regardless of a gender of the child, and is manufactured mainly considering a design favored by children rather than considering functionalities. However, since the child urinates while being is seated regardless of the gender, the child may be unable to urinate single-handedly due to low adaptability to the urinal. Also, since urination angles and locations are different according to children based on their body dimensions, some urine may be leaked outside the urinal and contaminate an indoor space.
Accordingly, a urinal for boys, which has a space to accommodate urine therein and has a vacuum suction plate at a rear surface to be adhered to a bathroom wall formed of tiles or glass, has been suggested. However, it is difficult for a child using the urinal adhered to the bathroom wall to step over a bathroom threshold or hold the urine until reaching the bathroom. Also, the child may slip on a bathroom floor due to moisture and get hurt. Thus, parents wish to install the urinal in a living room, but it is difficult to adhere and fix the vacuum suction plate of the urinal to a wall of the living room.